


everybody loves marinette dupain-cheng

by sophieewrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Comment suggestions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Multi shipping, Some angst, bi marinette, dancer marinette, i ship marinette with everyone, ice skater marinette, no ship hate, sportynette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieewrites/pseuds/sophieewrites
Summary: i decided to write small snippets for different ships in miraculous. some are common ships, some are not. request below :)





	1. luka/marinette - rekindling

**Author's Note:**

> because why not?

Marinette slid across the ice with ease. 

Her form and technique were easily the cleanest out of all the skating regulars, and she had perfected every leap, jump and twirl Phillipe had given her.

Adrien Agreste, as well as others, would usually come and watch her in her element, as it was her main release from the pressures of design class.

But today, it was just Marinette- alone with the ice and the music as she let her cares and worries slip away.

It wasn't very late, around 8pm in the evening, and she decided to stop for a rest.

She'd been skating all afternoon, and in all honesty wasn't used to being alone or at least with no Phillipe to talk to.

Marinette turned to head to the changing room, when her face met the familiar solidity of a blue hooded chest.

It smelt like the ocean.

It had to be.

She peered up and gaped at the familiar face above her.

"Luka?" she exclaimed.

"Mari? I knew you'd be here," Luka exclaimed, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a firm hug.

Once Luka had set her down, his arms still loosely wrapped around her waist, Marinette took a moment to take Luka in.

He hadn't drastically changed since the last time she'd since him- aside from the fact he was about a foot taller than her and his face had a light stubble.

Marinette frowned," Since when did you get so tall?"

"Since I haven't seen you. 5 years is a long time, you know," he said sheepishly and Marinette looked at him, smile falling slightly.

The last time that they'd seen each other was when she was 15, a lovesick fool who really thought her and Luka could make it work; but a long distance relationship was never going to make it.

It broke Marinette's heart that she had to break it off.

Luka said the feelings were mutual, and that he respected her decision entirely, but she still felt guilty.

But he was 22 now, and she 20.

He was gone, and now he was back.

And god damn had time done Luka Couffaine nicely.

Marinette absent minded-ly ran her hand over the stark black tattoos that crept up his neck.

He caught her gaze, looking her hard in the eyes.

She was going to crack.

Marinette squirmed before giggling and pulling away slightly, "Hey no fair. You know I can't play like that."

She kept looking away smiling, when Luka broke the silence.

"It's not your fault, you know."

Marinette's eyebrows quirked up,"W-what do you mean?"

Luka looked down with a small smile," It was selfish of me to let us try and make it work when I left. I'm not going to lie and say I regret going, because I don't. I mean, look where it got me! But it doesn't mean that I didn't stop thinking about you for a day. I was stupid an-and I can't believe I made you think this was your fault and-"

Marinette placed her arms on his and soothed him,"Hey, you didn't do any worse than I did. I... convinced myself we could make it work and we couldn't. You know, I'd never forgive myself if I took an opportunity like that away from you."

Luka looked up and she smiled at him,"We were both to blame."

Luka took her into a firm hug and she squeezed back.

Luka let out a shuddering breath,"God I missed you. You know exactly what to say."

Marinette blushed, and hugged into his shoulder.

They stood like that for a while, until Luka realised Marinette had been busy all day and was probably tried.

"Oh god sorry," Luka said pulling back sheepishly, "You must be busy, I'll catch you at a better time?"

Marinette smiled,"No. Seeing you was more important."

Then she swayed her shoulders and smiled,"And while your here?"

Luka smiled, knowing very well what she meant.

An hour later, they had shared their first dance on ice together since Luka had left and had talked out their feelings.

So who knows what happens next.


	2. alix/marinette - competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alix has been top of the sports class since she was 5. but will her new opponent make her step it up a notch? also, the premise for this is that alix's team or not from paris and they therefore don't know about ladybug, queen bee and rena rouge- but the audience does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just our sporty girls being well, sporty.

Alix slammed the ball into the hoop before the other team could give another thought.

"WOOO! YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT MEATHEADS!" she exclaimed, pounding her fists into the air.

The score keeper nervously turned the score card,

"A-and with 12 to 4, the Total Thrashers win... again."

The audience gave an underwhelming cheer and Alix went to drain her water bottle.

She walked over to Kim and Ivan, slouched against the wall out of breath.

"And it wouldn't have been 4 for them if I had anything to do with it- it was a foul!" she scoffed, her attention then drawn to her tired teammates.

"Hey what's up with you two, can't handle the heat?" she snickered, discarding her empty bottle and walking towards the fixtures.

"Okay... So it looks like we're playing the 'Fox, Bug and Bee' next? I mean, what kinda name even is that?" she scoffed, "Come on Kim, lets get some press ups in before we take down those clowns!"

 

20 minutes later, Alix's team are called to the court as she stretches her calves and biceps.

Into the auditorium, walks a blonde with a pointed face and a yellow jersey, earning quite an applause from the crowd.

She turns to them and blows a kiss, before walking to take her position on the court.

Alix nodded to herself; okay so a primp from Paris, huh? The queen 'bee'. This should be easy..

Then, a taller, yet firmly built girl with curly hair enters with an orange jersey and glasses.

She pulls the glasses off, handing them to a guy in a cap behind her and the audience cheers quite loudly.

Okay, Alix thought, the 'fox'. She's got a firm build but honestly if she's dating that egg (Nino), then she's gotta be made of softer stuff.

Then finally walks in the team captain, warranting a massive applause from the audience.

Alix does a double take.

A short, yet muscular girl walks in, wearing a red jersey and black high-top sneakers.

Her black-blue hair is pulled away from her face and she has an excited smirk on her face.

"WOOO LADYBUGG!" the audience hollers, but Alix can't work out why.

The girl walks to the centre, and extends her hand for a shake, "I'm Marinette. Good luck out there, Chloe doesn't play fair."

Alix took it briefly and scoffed, "Yeah neither does er Kim, the tall guy. Well, the taller-ish guy. Uhm yeah."

Her face is ablaze from blush and Marinette chuckles.

Kim walks over, confused.

No one ever throws Alix off before a match.

"Hey it's Kim, nice to meet ya," he says briefly to Marinette before spinning Alix to face him," Hey uhm are you okay?"

Alix glanced over to see Marinette smile at her and she gulped.

"Er yeah. I'm fine man jeez, get back in position," she shrugs him off and brushes her pink hair back, "Now let's play."

Marinette smiles at her, something of knowing in her eyes," Yeah. Sounds good to me."

The referee does a toss up but Marinette snatches the ball before Alix can even react,

"You're quick," she remarks.

"Thanks," Marinette says before her eyes narrow and her smirks widens.

She quickly passes the ball to Alya who quickly dribbles it down and across the court.

She then flings it to Chloe who catches it, despite her manicured nails and she smirks.

Alix grunts,"Ivan, mark her!"

Ivan dives in front of Chloe, who weaves the ball out and throws it at Marinette.

"Get it M," she says.

Now it's Alix's turn to chase Marinette up the court, as she weaves her way up.

Alix had two chances, and she counted them, but just couldn't take them.

The image of this fast, muscular girl with shining blue eyes keeps flooding her thoughts.

Snap out of it Alix.

Remember the swim meet?

Alix focuses and dives in to get the ball after Marinette scores, heading it up the court and scoring twice.

The game continues, until it's announced that the FBB have beat the TTT 14-12.

The bluenette grins, punching the air, as her teammates fling their arms around her in a hug.

Alix frowns at losing, but can't look away from that smile.

God dam.

Marinette excapes the crowd of fans eventually, and catches the sight of Alix scuffing her sneaker on the wall.

She strolls over casually and stands behind her.

"Hey."

Alix jumps to face Marinette who is chuckling, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Good game out there."

Alix blushed, "Oh uh yeah.. I mean you didn't. ANd yeah it was, I guess."

Marinette smiled,"You didn't let your guard down out there. I'm impressed."

Alix chuckled sheepishly,

yeah right.

"Anywayy.. Me and the others are going to get victory smoothies down the road, as it were. You wanna come?"

Alix looked up, then over to where her and Marinette's teams were interacting together, laughing and chatting.

Kim looked over at Alix and beckoned her to come and join them.

"Welll..? What do you say?" Marinette said.

"Well uhm... I mean I guess one wouldn't hurt.." Alix said, glancing at Marinette.

Marinette reached out her hand to take Alix's to pull her over to the group and Alix felt her squeeze her hand.

Well Alix had been thrown off her game.

Maybe for good.


	3. chloe/marinette - faking it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda inspired by a 'romeo and juliet' type situation where chloe and marinette have to pretend to hate each other in class. when really... ;)

"Ugh Dupain-Cheng do you HAVE to always be in my way?" Chloe sighed with exasperation as tapped her high-heeled foot on the ground with impatience.

Marinette sighed,"I'm sorry the world doesn't revolve around you Chloe. But then again, maybe I'd prefer it that way. I wouldn't be involved- mark my words.."

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes, daintily shoving Marinette as she walked past and casting Marinette the smallest wink before sitting down.

Adrien looked back at Alya who simply replied with a dry expression.

Marinette sat down in her seat, being careful to hide the smile that threatened to grow on her face.

"Marinette, when will you two ever put your difference's aside?" Adrien asked, cocking his head.

Alya butted in,"Are you serious Adrien? There's no wayy in a hundred years those two will ever make up. Enemies are enemies I guess."

Alya laughed and Adrien shrugged in agreement,"Erm I guess so."

The bell trilled and Alya, Adrien and the rest of the class got up to leave.

Except for Chloe and Marinette.

Chloe pretended to search her purse as she heard Alya talking to Marinette behind her," You coming girl?"

Marinette glanced at Chloe,"Nah I'm gonna stay and finish packing up. I'll catch you later."

Alya shrugged, and left to chase after Nino ahead.

Marinette turned and walked up to Chloe, hugging her from behind.

"Ugh what took you so long?" Chloe said, a smile growing on her painted lips.

"Oh you know," Marinette shrugged," Keeping my enemy at bay."

Chloe turned to face Marinette with a sly smile.

"We don't have to keep this up you know," Marinette sighed.

"But then I'd miss annoying you," Chloe said and rolled her eyes,"Plus, it's fun to keep everybody fooled."

Marinette smiled back," Yeah, but that was a close call today. That wink would've been a give away if there was more people around."

Chloe shrugged," What can I say? I couldn't help it."

Marinette laughed and planted a kiss on Chloe's lips,"God, why do I love you."

Chloe chuckled and kissed her back, "I ask myself the same everyday."

The bell rang, and the halls began to crowd as people made their way back to class.

"Anddd the show starts again," Marinette rolled her eyes, walking back to her seat.

"You love it really," Chloe called, setting her stuff down smiling.

"I guess I do," Marinette chuckled.


	4. nathaniel/marinette - scarlet crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a prompt given by @Cornholio4, where nathaniel admits to having a celebrity crush on ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffff :)

Marinette and Nathaniel lay together on the sofa.

It was a breezy July afternoon, and they'd officially gone of from their design jobs for their summer leave.

So they sat, Marinette snuggled into her boyfriend's side as he sat, mindlessly sketching in his sketchpad.

Marinette looked up at Nath through her messy bangs, watching him draw when she said,

"Hey, remember your old sketch pad, from Lycee?"

Nath turned to face her, lips quirked into a smile,

"I've had a LOT of sketchbooks Mari, so it's kind of hard to remember each specifically."

He chuckled and Marinette rolled her eyes lightheartedly and kissed his cheek.

She stretched and stood up, walking over to the sketchbooks they kept on the side, and grabbed a few- including her old notebook and pad from her teen years, as well as a few of Nathaniel's.

Nath sat up a little when he saw Marinette take his old black sketch pad, and swallowed as she came over.

"Well you see," Marinette said, opening up one of her old design books, "Both of us have some time to think before our new projects in the fall, so we might as well reminisce while we're at it."

"Yeah-h," Nath said, subtly taking the black book and slipping it behind a pillow while Marinette became invested in looking at her old looks.

 

Marinette through her head back, howling with laughter,

"CAN YOU-- BELIEVE-- I PUT ORANGE FEATHERS--- ON THE BRIM?"

Nathaniel laughed, "We all knew you were amazing at designing back then, but let's be real- they're kinda trash compared to your ones now," he said, squeezing her middle.

"Hey!" Marinette scoffed, playing mock offended.

"Well go on then, let's see some of your's, Picasso."

Nath's smile fell slightly, "Oh.. No- come on."

Marinette cocked her head, a mischievous grin growing on her lips.

"What's the matter tomato, embarassed?" she giggled, crawling over to him and over to the black sketchbook.

"HEY- WAIT!" he explained, eyes wide.

Nath reached over to pin Marinette down and she giggled.

But Marinette's activities as Ladybug and being generally sporty meant she easily twisted out of Nath's grasp.

She planted a chaste kiss on his lips, before diving behind the pillow to grab the book.

"Aw man..." Nathaniel grumbled, putting his head in his hands and turning red, "Don't hate me, okay?"

Marinette quirked her brow, "And why would I hate you-"

She was cut off, as the first page she turned to was a drawing of Ladybug, fighting some sort of akumatised villain, alongside Evillustrator.

"Wait..." Marinette muttered.

She flipped over a few pages, revealing an array of different Ladybug sketches with Evillustrator or even with Nathaniel himself.

There was Ladybug costume re-designs, and general poses too.

Marinette's mouth made a perfect 'o'.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't show you because I thought it would be weird. Yeah, before I liked you I kinda had a thing for Ladybug, but you know how much I love you now right? You're everything to me and it would never work- I mean, LB's a celebrity," Nath said, reaching over and holding Marinette's wrist.

Marinette's expression changed to a soft smile, trying to hide how flattered she felt, looking at her cute, dorky boyfriend who had liked her superhero persona the whole time.

She caught his gaze and blushed,

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, then realised and caught herself, "Erm I mean that it was just a celebrity crush. It's totally fine and I get it. Ladybug would be very lucky to get to see all of these." (Oh the irony..)

Nathaniel looked down, smiling, "Was, yeah..."

Marinette gasped softly, "Wait, so you still have a celebrity crush on her?"

"Well yeah, I mean she's amazing. She's so strong and kind and always protects Paris. She's like my main inspiration, in life and in my ar," he said, looking into Marinette's eyes and smiling.

Marinette blushed, letting Nath take her hands,

"But... I know she's taken and I'm totally fine with that (again, the irony), and besides, so am I. By you. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Marinette bit hr lip to stop an involuntary squeal of delight and instead, threw her arms around him.

She squeezed him tight, breathing in his scent of apple.

"God I love you," she said.

"Hey, hey - me too, but where's this come from?" Nathaniel laughed, stilled smiling as he looked down at her as they hugged.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe I think Ladybug is just really lucky to have you as one her fans," she shrugged, smiling.

If only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! i'm trying to keep a regular post schedule of 2 chapters each week (saturday), but i can't make promises. hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave prompts below. 
> 
> i've also been asked if i'm going to do other ships and longer stories. for now, i'll stick with this set, i'm planning on 20 chapters as of now.
> 
> cya sooonnnn


	5. chat noir/marinette - new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat noir's feeling particularly lonely on patrol, and meets marinette dupain cheng for the first time. he finds comfort in marinette- reverse crush au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this au, adrien and marinette don't meet until after they become superheros, hence chat not knowing who marinette was until now. oh, and aged up of course.

Chat hated his Friday night patrol.

He and Ladybug had agreed on a schedule so that for a majority of the time, they would be able to patrol together.

They'd end up just talking and laughing and taking in the Parisian night time scene together.

But times had changed now. 

Ladybug had classes of her own and couldn't always blend her timetable with Chat's.

So now, unless there was an akuma attack, he was regularly alone. 

Chat vaulted over a building and noticed the little balcony, illuminated by string lights.

At the risk of seeming creepy, Chat couldn't help but feel like he'd seen that similar ambience from a balcony before.

He crept closer along the building ledge, to see a young woman standing on the balcony.

She had short, dark hair and was in an over-sized white t-shirt.

She was talking in French to someone on the phone, in an animated conversation with the person on the other end.

In retrospect, Chat had been called out for snooping around before, not in a weird or imposing way, but he just liked to see how the other half lived.

He'd grown up in a mansion, guarded by walls and restrictions and he never had the chance to just breathe and relax.

 

The girl put the phone down, after saying her goodbyes.

He heard her snicker as she lent against her railing, 

"You can come out now Chat Noir."

Chat blushed furiously, but crept down in intrigue of the voice and it's familiarity.

Marinette smiled, facing away; so her suspicions of Chat getting distracted were correct.

But she couldn't let her guard slip.

"So, what brings you here? I wouldn't want to make Ladybug think that I'm keeping you off your game."

Chat dropped down and walked across the balcony.

The air was warm and humid, and the girl in front of him turned around.

"Who are you?", Chat asked.

Marinette smiled, "Marinette, I live here."

Chat stuttered,"Oh god sorry, I wasn't snooping I promise. And how did you know who I am?"

Marinette smiled, leaning back against the railing,"Well I mean, you're a superhero. I suppose I took a liking to you and Ladybug."

Chat laughed," Words spread quickly then, I haven't been Chat for very long."

"Welll, I don't know," Marinette shrugged, grinning," I have my ways. I mean- my friend Alya runs the Ladyblog."

And they hit it off.

 

"So when did you move out here," Chat asked, craning his neck to see her and he reclined on her deck chair.

"About a year ago," shrugged Marinette, "The view seemed nice and it's close to my school."

"You go to school?" Chat asked.

"Well yeah, Dupont. Do you know it?" Marinette asked, looking across at him.

Chat cocked his head, "Oh yeah, I do. I'm supposed to go there-."

Marinette cocked her head, lip quirking into a smile.

"I MEAN- I'm supposed to uh go there... for PATROL! YES< PATROL!"

Marinette chuckled, and Chat joined her nervously,

"Hah... But even so, you've never met me in 'real life'."

"Well maybe I will," Marinette sighed, "But I guess we'll never find out."

Caht frowned, looking down.

Marinette frowned, and stood up, passed her discarded sewing, and plonked herself next to him.

"Hey, you know I trust you; even if I don't know who you are."

Chat looked at her in surprise as she continued, "A-and, I know we only just properly met, but I feel like I've known you for forever (ironyyy). And if you feel weird about it, then that's cool."

Chat thought for a minute and then smiled,

"Yeah. So what if we don't know each other in the 'real world', because me being here, with you I guess just made me feel like a real person," Chat smiled.

"Anyway," Marinette blushed, "I should probably get to sleep."

"Yeah, I'm about to transform back anyway," Chat grinned sheepishly.

Marinette blushed, before quickly kissing Chat on the cheek.

"Goodnight Chaton," she whispered, before crawling down her ladder, before stopping half way.

"Oh, and feel free to stop by again tomorrow, you know.. If you want to," she said smiling, before carrying on down to her bed.

Chat blushed and smiled, before leaving,

maybe he would.

 

Ladybug was going to snatch his tail for getting distracted.


	6. nino/marinette - nino you idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nino is deciding how to tell marinette he loves her. turns out it's easier than it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another aged up au wooo
> 
> also, there's an instance of swearing in this chapter (not angtsy but still) so yeah.

Nino couldn't concentrate at work all day.

He had so little to do, yet so much on his mind.

During lunch, Luka had come up to him and asked if he wanted to go and get food; but Nino stayed in, staring dead hard at the small box on his desk.

Nino sighed and rested his cheek in his palm.

He knew she would probably say yes, if 5 years of dating was anything to go by, but it didn't help that he was strapped for ideas of how to propose.

He drummed his fingers on the desk top; he'd spoken to Adrien and Alya who had provided very different approaches.

Adrien suggested candle-lit dinner, whereas Alya proposed a firework show on the Siene, with a band-stand playing Jagged Stone with a chocolate fountain and a blimp to carry a sign- to pop the question.

Nino was stuck.

He sighed again, placing the box in his bag, and grabbing his jacket and heading out of the office.

 

The air was warm and breezy.

He'd texted Marinette to say he'd bring home dinner- aka a way for him to stay out longer and think.

He knew he didn't have to rush, but he felt that if he left it any longer then she would feel like he didn't love her- which was definitely untrue.

He stopped at the Chinese food place on the corner from their apartment, and grabbed some sweet and sour pork and stir fried noodles.

He carried the bag up the stairs, and unlocked the door.

"Babe, I'm home," he called, to which Marinette came from the kitchen, down the hall.

"Hey you," Marinette said, coming over and kissing Nino's cheek, "I missed you."

Nino placed the food bag down and held Marinette in his arms, "Me too. It's great to come home from a shitty day at work to my beautiful woman."

Marinette giggled, "Oh, and Luka called. Saying something about you being a little tired or something, so.."

Nino cocked his head, as Marinette took his hand and the takeout bag and took him to the living area.

There, she'd set up his favourite couch spot and had gotten High School Musical set up on the TV (Nino's shameless favourite movie.)

She'd lit a few candles and there were plates ready out for their food.

Nino pulled off his jacket and his bag, "Hey Nette, you didn't have to do all this. Besides, you only just got in before me."

"Yeah," Marinette laughed, "But I wasn't the one who had to commute on the Parisian metro. At 7 pm."

Nino smiled, letting his bag drop to the floor, and made his way to join her on the couch.

Leaving the ring box to fall out.

 

After they'd eaten, the movie was done and they'd sung their lungs out, Nino stretched over to check the time.

"God, it's 9 already. Where does the time go.."

"Yeah I know," Marinette said softly.

She was snuggled into Nino's side, with his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you think we're sad, that we're 25 and we're at home, on a Friday night, eating take out and watching HSM3?"

Marinette laughed, "Probably. I'm just gonna go put on something more comfy than my work skirt. I'll be right back."

Nino nodded as she stood up and stretched, before walking across the lounge.

On her way, her foot hit something solid on the floor.

"Ouch," Marinette said, rubbing her foot, before looking at what she'd hit.

"You okay babe?" Nino called.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fin-" she trailed off.

She was too busy staring, transfixed at the box.

It was small, black and velvet; which meant one thing.

 

Nino waited for Marinette's response, and once he got one, decided it was a good time to get the ring and rethink how he was going to do this.

He padded across the lounge, over to his bag.

Marinette was standing by the window, cradling the box in her hand (unbeknown to Nino.)

"So Mari," Nino said, while discreetly checking through his bag, "I was thinking maybe we could go to dinner, by the Siene and maybe see the fireworks after."

Shit.

Nino searched again, in each pocket and section; over and over, but he couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?"

Marinette turned around, lips pressed together like she was trying to stifle a grin, and with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Nino froze.

"UHm NO."

Marinette tight-faced expression came undone, and she laughed softly, "Fireworks, really?"

"I know they're your favourite," he said, sheepishly.

Marinette smiled at him, and then looked down at the box.

"How did you find it?"

"I wasn't snooping, if that's what you meant," she smiled, "It fell out. On the floor. You doofus."

Nino rubbed the back of his neck.

"So uhm, is crying usually a good reaction?"

Marinette laughed, louder this time, and wiped her eyes, "In this case, I think so."

"Wait does this mean?"

Marinette walked over to him, beaming, and he held her arms in his, "Well, it probably the best way to do it, but yes."

Nino laughed in disbelief and joy, and squeezed her tight,

"I promise you we'll get that dinner, and I'll do it for real."

Marinette giggled into his chest, "That's not what I meant. I don't need to be bought by you, Nino Lahiffe."

"I still want to do it right, Mrs Marinette Lahiffe," Nino smiled, as they pulled back to see each other.

"This was perfect," Marinette beamed.

"Well, aren't you gonna put it on?"

Marinette opened the box and her jaw fell into a surprised smile.

The ring wasn't massive or flaunting, like Chloe's enormous diamond when she married Kim.

It was a simple silver band, topped by a small pinkish diamond crystal in the centre.

"I love it," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"And I love you," Nino smiled, eyelids lowering.

"Oh god, don't get soppy on me, you'll make me cry more," Marinette laughed, letting Nino put the ring on her finger.

"Wrong finger Nino."

"Right sorry."

 

It wasn't the way Nino had planned it, how Adrien and Alya had imagined it; but it was more special then anything Marinette could've ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling extra productive tdy! (aka avoiding other responsibilities) and decided to write another chapter.
> 
> woo


	7. kim/marinette - valentine's d(ism)ay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's valentines day, and both marinette and kim's crushes are super popular. maybe they can try and stir up a little jealousy.. or not..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some good ol' marikim :) and yes ik it's no longer valentines day because i wrote this before posting it tdy. enjoy!

Marinette sat apprehensively, watching as Adrien entered the room on the 14th of February.

Almost instantly, before she could even greet him, a gaggle of girls and guys came running up to him, with Wayhem at the front of the crowd, and smothered him with cards and gifts.

Adrien craned his neck back to greet Marinette sheepishly, before accepting his cards and gifts.

There were some seriously expensive looking colognes and chocolates, far outshining the thoughtful scarf Marinette had made Adrien.

Marinette faced away, a frown on her face.

"Sign my wrist Adrien!" 

"Be mine Adrien!"

"Love me Adrien!"

Marinette sighed, and Adrien rubbed the back of his neck,

"I really appreciate this seriously, but I kind of have someone else in min-"

But he was drowned out, and Marinette decided to leave.

It was hard being single on Valentine's Day, but especially when everyone you know is taken.

AND your crush is adored by everyone in Paris.

Marinette grabbed her bag, and as she headed out the door she saw Chloe Bourgeois in a similar situation.

Screams from a crowd of love struck fans and Marinette just wanted to puke.

She walked past the crowd, and noticed Kim sitting on the steps.

He was holding a red box, and was shaking his head.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Marinette offered, tilting her head.

"Oh, yeah.. Hey Mari, uhm yeah. Just overwhelmed I guess," Kim shrugged, offering a smile.

Marinette sighed and sat next to him, looking at Chloe, "Not as much as she is. Imagine having that much of a following."

Kim nodded, "But for what? Just because they're rich?"

Marinette shrugged, "There's more to them than just that. Adrien's really talented at the piano and well he's a good person, and Chloe well..."

Kim looked at Marinette, lip quirked into a smile as Marinette tried to think of what to say,

"Well uhm I'm sure she has.. great qualities."

Kim laughed, "I like her because she's so smart. Like in what she says. She's witty and sometimes harsh but she's the best critic, so I know I can trust her for advice."

Kim rested his face in his palm, "But she would never go out with me."

Marinette sighed, "Adrien too. I mean, me and him? It was destined to fail."

Kim looked over at her, 

"Now look at me. I'm stuck alone on Valentine's, while the guy I like has everyone in the world," Marinette huffed, leaning on her arm.

Kim smiled and raised his eyebrow, "But you've got me. And I've got you."

Marinette smiled, "You're right. I do have you."

"What do you say we finish these chocolates, it's not like Chloe would've accepted them anyway. And then get out of here?" he offered, holding out the box.

Marinette gritted her teeth, "Aw Kim, I'd love to, but I was thinking of heading to the gym now. Chocolate may not be the best idea, hah."

Kim lit up, "Are you kidding me? Uh-I mean, do you mind if I come? I've been meaning to get some reps in lately."

Marinette smiled and stood up, taking Kim's hand, "Well then, let's go."

 

"So," Marinette grunted, as she dropped her weight into the rack, and they headed to the treadmills, "When did you start liking Queen Bee?"

Kim took out an earbud, cheeks red, "Hey, how about a more discreet code name? But yeah, about two years ago when we had Ms Bustier. I don't know why I bother now, though."

He sighed, and started to slowly jog, but Marinette stopped him, climbing off of her's and walking around to his

"Hey, I'm sorry for asking if it's a touchy subject.. But Kim, you know you're an amazing guy, even if you and Chloe haven't worked out. And I know it's hard to see someone you like being liked by literally everyone else, I mean I should know.."

"Adrien.." Kim muttered, looking down at his hands as they became tight fists,

"But I know I'm not enough for her, and that's okay. I might as well give up trying."

Marinette took his fists in her hands, and to Kim's surprise was surprisingly gentle, and she caught his gaze,

"Kim, don't ever think for a second that you're not enough. I have thought that about myself a lot like that, and it makes you feel like crap. But why should we feel down," she smiled at him.

"They're just missing out anyway," she said, making Kim blush and smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Th-thanks Marinette."

He pulled her into a hug and she accepted, rubbing circles on his back.

They stayed like that for a while until,

"Erm Kim, as great as your hugs are, we're kinda sweaty," Marinette giggled, as they pulled away.

"Oh right, sorry," Kim blushed.

"Come on, let's get changed and head out," she smiled, still holding Kim's hand.

"Oh and uhm, Marinette?" Kim said, "There's one thing I wanted to ask you..."

 

Adrien was waiting outside school for his driver, when Chloe came sauntering out behind him.

Behind her of course, was Sabrina carrying a massive load of the gifts and cards Chloe had received that day

"Another Valentine's done, Adrikins. Only 364 days until the next," Chloe said drily and Adrien smiled,

"It's hard. And I won't lie and say I don't appreciate all the effort, but I can't help and feel like we're missing out."

Chloe shrugged, "Like true love?"

Adrien nodded, "I guess so."

Chloe scoffed, "Oh Adri, you really have gone soft. But yeah, I get it."

They looked off into the glow of the sunset, "Like is there anyone who wants you because thy like you, not just because you're utterly, ridiculously rich?"

"Who knows," Adrien sighed.

Marinette and Kim strolled through Paris in it's golden light, so invested in the conversation that they hadn't realised that they were still holding hands.

Marinette laughed, "So really? She had no idea?"

"Nope," Kim chuckled, "she thought I was the head of the Queen Bee fan base, which I might have well have been."

Marinette laughed harder this time, and Kim looked down at her and smiled.

He then blushed, realising how Marinette was completely leaning into his arm, and smiled harder.

They came to an impasse, outside school where Marinette walked one way and Kim walked the other.

Marinette now realised how closely they'd been holding each other, and pulled back smiling and blushing.

Kim smiled, holding her hands in his, "Sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

Marinette swayed, "Well, as much as I wanna keep talking, I live right there Kim," she giggled.

"Fair enough," Kim shrugged, "But you have to let me tomorrow. Oh, and thanks for helping me today."

"Yeah," Marinette laughed,"That gym session was hard."

"That's not what I meant, "he smiled.

"You really made my day, or Valentine's at it were. You made me feel like I mattered."

Marinette blushed, "Well you do. And thank you for making me feel better too."

Kim smiled, and the distance seemed to inch closer between them.

Marinette planted a soft kiss on Kim's lips and he smiled into the kiss.

They kissed again, and Kim wrapped his arms around her waist.

They pulled apart, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think you will."

Kim waved her off, and headed away.

Marinette smiled to herself and walked happily along, back to the bakery.

Chloe got off the phone, on the school steps

"Ugh, Jean Claude or whatever is stuck in traffic, so it looks like you're dropping me off Adrikins. Adrien?" she snapped him from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, alright whatever."

Chloe raised her brows, then shrugged and went back to her phone.

Adrien sighed and looked down.

Despite being all of Paris' valentine, he had never felt more alone.

And he had just watched, Marinette and Kim's first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh for those who dont know, wayhem is the guy from the gorizilla episode!


	8. adrien/marinette - bad luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aged up, wedding au :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lowkey put off writing an adrinette chapter because i find the fluff can be a bit sickly sweet, but hey. a few rotting teeth never hurt anyone

Marinette stood in front of her full length mirror.

She'd practised making this dress over twenty times, but she still wanted everything to be perfect.

It was her wedding day after all.

Alya had finished with her makeup and hair, before saying something about gathering bridesmaids, and she left.

Her mum and dad had come to see her, fussing and crying with joy.

She'd had hundreds of congratulations, seen everyone-

Except for Adrien.

Marinette was finally alone, and yet she missed Adrien.

She sat on her chaise and sighed.

It took her so much will power to not just transform and head to the mansion, where Adrien was getting ready and kiss him.

'Bad luck' her ass.

Marinette sighed, turning to the mirror to fix her lip gloss, when she heard the familiar sound of feet landing on her balcony.

She smiled and stood up, facing away as she heard footsteps down her ladder from the trapdoor.

"You know, " she said, "It's bad luck to see each other before the wedding."

She smiled, fixing her lips before turning around.

"Well sorry M'lady," Chat said,"But today I think we have to make exceptions-"

He was cut of staring at her in her dress.

A white mermaid cut dress, topped with lace and pearl decorations.

Delicate white heels and a thin veil, tucked behind a bun of blueish hair.

Red lips and gentle eye makeup; and Chat was a 'gonner'.

She stepped towards her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up in his arms.

"Ch-at h-ey!" she laughed, as Adrien picked her up and spun her around.

"Where do you get off holding me bridal style when we're not even married yet?" Marinette laughed as Chat smiled at her through messy bangs.

"Well, can''t a guy spend some time with his beautiful bride before the wedding?" Adrien grinned, holding her close.

"Yeah well if word gets out about this, Mama will make sure your ass is handed to you," Marinette scoffed, bumping foreheads with Adrien.

Adrien laughed, carrying Marinette over to the chaise and sitting her back down.

"Well it's worth it, to do this," he said.

He came down and their lips met hers.

She hummed happily into the kiss as he held her by the waist.

He deepened the kiss and Marinette lost herself to him contentedly.

When he pulled away, Marinette laughed.

"Well I should get going before anyone notices I'm gone- and hey what's so funny?"

"Oh I don't know," Marinette said, sauntering over to her dresser and looking over her shoulder at him, "You look good in my lip gloss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm asexual and quite aromantic so it's hard for me to write this kinda thing (my stories are more plot over fluff) so i apologise in advance. also, thanks for the kudos and hits! i appreciate it :) cya next time


	9. alya/marinette - crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this au ladybug's identity is known, whereas rena rouge's isn't- so shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late updates, i've been kinda busy. but im hoping on keeping to my schedule x

Marinette lay on her bed beside Alya, mindlessly scrolling through her phone.

Alya was typing up a new report for the Ladyblog, and was asking Marinette some questions.

"So," she yawned, "Anything new you wanna tell the fans lately? Any hot goss?"

"Mm, not really," Marinette shrugged, rolling over to face Alya.

"What about... hobbies? Interests? I mean it's not such a secret, people know your identity after all," Alya suggested, but Marinette shook her head.

"I dunno. And anyway you know me well enough to not need my help with that part," she laughed and Alya shrugged smiling,

"Well what about love interests? Ladybug's red, and red is the colour of love."

Marinette scoffed, "Oh please, love interests me?"

"Ah-Adrien-ahem," Alya coughed, laughing.

Marinette scoffed and batted her on the arm with a pillow,

"Pssht, that ship already sailed. Yeah sure he liked me, but not me. You know?"

"But surely they'll be others," Alya nudged her friend, but Marinette just looked away blushing.

Alya gasped, "Oh girl- there really is! Come on spill!"

Marinette shook her head smiling, "N-ooo. I couldn't... Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't like me anyway."

Alya grabbed Marinette's wrists, "She?! Marinette Dupain-Cheng what haven't you been telling me?"

Marinette giggled in Alya's hold, "Okay, okay. But you promise not to tell anyone- OR put it on the blog?"

"You have my word," Alya nodded, laying on her stomach and resting her head in her hands.

"So... you know how I'm Ladybug? Well.." Marinette began, when Alya stopped her,

"QUEEN BEE?" Alya's eyes widened, "You know she's Chloe right, girl?"

Marinette laughed, "It's not Chloe-hah- i-it's Rena Rouge!"

Alya's eyes widened.

In her 16 years alive, never had she heard of someone liking her.

Well yeah there was Nino, but that was years ago- like a fluke.

But this...

This seemed real.

"Ermm -ahem," Alya coughed, "Where did this come from?"

Marinette's eyes widened, "Well are you not gonna at least admit that you've thought she's gorgeous. Like stunning. If I looked like Rena, I would get someone else to do my superhero work for me," Marinette laughed and sighed dreamily. 

Alya realised her cheeks were red and swallowed, "I mean okay, but surely there's others?" 

Marinette shrugged, "She's just so inspiring. Like her whole superhero power is so cool and interesting; I base a lot of designs off her." 

Marinette rolled to face Alya, "I'm surprised you didn't work it out considering you know everything about every superhero." 

Alya still stared at Marinette, flushed and overwhelmed. 

Marinette crawled over to her looking concerned, "Hey what's wrong? Is it cos I like a girl?" 

Alya blinked, "What-no. Of course not," she stammered. 

"Then what?" Marinette persisted, eyes shining. 

Alya took off her glasses and grabbed Marinette's cheek, pulling her into a heavy yet sweet kiss. 

It went on for a minute, with Marinette humming and laughing into it before they pulled away, 

"What was that for?" Marinette giggled, yet clearly not upset for being kissed and Alya shrugged, 

"Let's just say I love you too."


	10. luka/marinette - the simple things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette and luka are just chilling

Marinette lay next to Luka.

It was summer, and the two liked to drive out to the Parisian hills, push down the back seat of Luka's car and enjoy the mellow breeze.

The heat was gentle, and the sun was slowly setting as they looked out onto the grass.

Luka strummed gently on his guitar, letting the notes pour out, and he looked down at Marinette.

"How long have we been dating now?" he asked and she looked up at him with a curious smile.

"Er- not that I haven't been keeping track or anything," he laughed.

Marinette rested her head on his arm as he put the guitar to the side and sighed into his shirt,

"I know you want to tell people. But I don't know yet. Me and Adrien broke up 6 months ago but I don't know if he's over it," Marinette sighed, "I don't know if it's the right time."

"6 months," Luka mentally and verbally noted, "Got it, and also that's not what I meant at all Baby. Was just thinking that an anniversary surprise is in order, that all, It's completely up to you when we tell people," he smiled, squeezing her arm.

Marinette smiled at him, "I love you."

Luka moved so he could lay next to her, "The feeling's mutual."

Marinette giggled and let him wrap his arms around her, as she snuggled into his chest.

"You smell nice," she mumbled into him, causing him to laugh, "Like the sea. And stuff."

"You know I wear it just for you," he hummed.

 

Time passed, and they eventually sat up, stretched and walked around to the front seats.

"I want to tell people," Marinette said suddenly.

"About what angel?" he asked, pulling on his seat belt.

"Us being together. I-it's special to me, and I want people to know that. I don't want to upset Adrien, but it was his call for us breaking up. I accepted it, and I'm happier than ever. But it doesn't mean we have to hide, we're not 15 any more."

Luka laughed, remembering when they began dating, just before she graduated, and how they sneaked out after classes to make out behind the bleachers so that no one would catch them.

He remembered the dates in the cinemas, and the parks after dark and how when they eventually had to tell his sister Juleka, he had to bribe her with sweets so that she wouldn't spill to Marinette's whole class.

It was fun while it lasted, but it was now even more difficult to hide it.

He didn't want to make Adrien feel bad, but he loved Marinette.

Luka smiled, "Whatever you want Mari," he said.

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"Let's go."


	11. adrien/marinette - sweeten the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien finally decides that ladybug's not the one for him. maybe he hasn't that strayed that far at all..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starts angsty, finishes sweet :)

Adrien rubbed his hands with his eyes, the image of last night still clear in his thoughts.

Yesterday, Ladybug had set him straight about her love life, that she was interested in someone else.

He didn't know why he still cared; she'd told him countless times that she didn't reciprocate his feelings- but he just kept hoping.

He sighed and rested his cheek in his palm.

Why was love so hard?

Granted, he cared about her and wanted her to be happy.

So he guessed he had to just live with it.

A group of people walked in across from where he sat, and he turned away to hide his puffy eyes.

One of those people was Marinette, who frowned and walked away from the others.

She walked up to Adrien's desk, making him turn in surprise.

"Ah- Oh, hi Marinette. Sorry, I didn't see you coming," Adrien admitted, and Marinette just smiled at him.

Pretty smile..

"Oh no it's fine," she said, "But I saw that you kind of down yesterday, and so I bought you these."

Marinette reached into her bag and retrieved a bag from her parents bakery.

"Oo Marinette?" called Alya, "Tu veux acheter son coeur avec du sucre? Il tombera amoureux avec toi- bien sur!" she snickered, but Marinette just rolled her eyes.

She then realised Adrien was staring at her and blushed, "Oh sorry, she's joking. But here, it's nothing much but I heard you liked croissants."

She scooted the bag across the desk and Adrien opened it and smelt the aroma.

"W-wow. Marinette this is really kind of you," he smiled, "You didn't have to do this."

Marinette smiled, "It's just a few croissants, I think my parents were okay with sparing a few."

Adrien, to Marinette's surprise, stood and walked around the desk to hug her.

"Thank you," he mumbled into her hair, and she blushed.

"I-it's no problem really," she gigled and they pulled away.

"And, if you ever need to talk about anything, then you know where I am," she smiled.

She waved, and walked over to Alya , and unbeknown-st to Adrien made decapitation threats to Alya with her hands as her best friend cackled.

Adrien smiled, squeezing the bag.

He looked back at Marinette, who for some reason was bickering with Chloe and smiled.

Maybe Ladybug wasn't the only girl for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for yall who dont speak french - alya says 'u want to buy his heart with sugar? he will fall in love with u for sure.'
> 
> see ya next time!


	12. felix/marinette - cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette has a love hate relationship with adrien's brother. maybe he's not all that he seems..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, as one of my tags promised, heres an extremely unlikely ship :) seeing as we haven't met felix yet, i'm kinda basing this off my own head canon so ye
> 
>  
> 
> oh, and aged up.

Marinette walked down the corridor, headed for the door at the end.

F. Agreste was written on the door in fancy calligraphy.

Marinette scoffed quietly, Agrestes were always so extra.

She knocked on the door, but Felix beat her to it,

"I know it's you Marinette, you might as well come in," he said, his voice with a cool tone yet it sounded as if he was amused.

Marinette swallowed and opened the door, peeking her head around to see his at his desk, feet propped up on the surface.

When he saw her, he took his legs off the table and straightened,

"So, what brings you here?" he said drily.

Marinette stood opposite him, hands on the edge of the desk,

"I thought it might be appropriate to tell you that I'm no longer with Adrien.." she swallowed, looking down.

"Oh," Felix said, tone still one-note,

"And why did you think to inform me?" Felix said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She swallowed, hand moving to rub her other arm,

"Well because I know you hardly approved of us having... relations, in a work place environment."

Marinette's eyes caught his and he slowly stood up.

She stepped back a little, as Felix came around the desk to stand in front of her.

"Why would you think that?" he said cooly.

Marinette squirmed, "Well you always have a gait about you, like you don't approve of me being with your brother," she swallowed again, rage willing to rise up but she let it sink down.

She wasn't going to lose her job over this.

And besides, her and Adrien hadn't broken up because of Felix; there were other things that just didn't work.

Felix chuckled softly and looked at Marinette with a smirk, "Gabriel really warmed to you, you know? When Adrien first introduced you to us." 

Marinette nodded, remembering that before he'd gone to prison, she'd really gained respect from Gabriel.

"Apart from the obvious of him being Hawkmoth, do you think I wouldn't trust him about you?" Felix said.

Marinette realised how close together they were, and how heavy and fast her breathing had become.

She swallowed, "So then why does Adrien and I being together displease you?"

Felix looked into her eyes with vicious green ones, before leaning down to her ear.

She blushed as he spoke,

"I never said I had a problem with you. Just maybe Adrien being with you, how shall we say this.." he said pulling back and looking down at her,

"got under my skin."

Marinette tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear,

"And why would that be?" she said eyelids lowering and skin flushing.

"I don't know," breathed Felix, "Why don't you tell me?"

They inched closer and closer together.

Felix put his hand on her waist.

They kept watching each other intently,

"It's because you--" Marinette breathed,

"It's because I-.." Felix tried to make her finish, but before that could happen, they were kissing.

The kiss was deep and passionate, and Marinette reached up to hold his shoulders.

They stumbled back, with Marinette's back pressed against the wall.

They broke away for breath; Marinette's head resting upward, and Felix's dropping down on her shoulder.

They looked at each other, panting before Marinette's eyes widened.

She stepped away, fixing her hair and smoothing down her skirt.

Felix stared at her, breathlessly, before blinking, and straightening his shirt.

Marinette pressed her lips together, looking down.

"So that was why.." she murmured.

Felix nodded, before checking his phone.

"It appears that you're needed in first floor fabrics, Suzanne emailed about not being able to find you. I'll let her know you were with me."

Marinette nodded, before slowly turning and quickly walking to the door.

She wiped subtly around her mouth for lipstick smudges as she went.

"Oh and, Miss Dupain-Cheng?" Felix called as she reached the door, making her turn.

"We'll have another discussion at, say 2pm?" he swallowed.

Marinette looked away before nodding,

"Sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if that got a little risky! i'm considering moving the rating up to mature (no sin) but uno just for safety.
> 
>  
> 
> see y'all soon!


	13. alix/marinette - gym-pressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alix is stumped when part of her normal gym routine gets messed up.. however, she meets marinette along the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah don't hate me for the chapter title, okay. i'm the human embodiment of chat noir lmao

Alix grunted, pushing off the treadmill as she finished her 15 minute jog.

She had always liked routines, and the gym was no different.

She walked over to the pull-up bar, nodding at Kim as he got off, and started.

She finished, and hopped down.

Final stretch.

She walked over to the weights rack,

"Riiiight, let's see.. 02? Nah too easy. 03? Pfft, is this daycare? Erm, 04... HEY?!" she exclaimed.

She turned to Nick, who was working at the desk,

"Who the hell took my 05s?" she exclaimed, and Nick shrugged,

"A chick with blue hair took them I think, to over by the bikes," Nick nodded, gesturing behind him.

Alix tsked, "Right, whoever took them are gonna regret even thinkin about it. Be right back," she said, before walking over to the bike area.

"Now listen here-" she began, and the girl turned around.

She had bright blue eyes and short, deep, blue hair.

She looked at Alix and smiled, continuing to curl her, admittedly quite defined, biceps with the 05 weights.

"Hey," she said, hardly breaking a sweat, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah--" Alix trailed off, "Um, you have the weights I was looking for, s'all.."

"You seem surprised,"the girl smirked and Alix scuffed her toe.

"You're just kinda small, you know," she shrugged.

"You're no taller than me," the girl laughed and Alix laughed,

"Well I can at least try and bulk up, can't I?"

"Oh," the girl said, "I'll do a few more then you can use them?"

Alix shrugged, feeling guilty, "Oh nah.. It's cool, I'll start with some 04s."

She turned to walk away, blushing profusely, when the girl behind her called out,

"Hey! You can come work out here, if you like. My friend ditched me and well yeah, I don't really have anything else to do," she said.

Alix blinked, "Er okay, give me a sec."

Alix walked back past the desk, to the weights rack and back with cheeks plastered red.

Nick chuckled as Alix walked past,

"She's a cutie huh?" he cackled and Alix stopped and dead-panned at him,

"Ew, you're 16" she grumbled, still blushing.

Nick rolled his eyes, "For you, I meant. Don't blow it, Lix, unless she's also extremely competitive."

Alix scowled and walked off, but still taking note of Nick's advice just in case.

She walked back over, trying to seem casual, and began to lift.

The girl smiled at her, but then her smile fell as she saw how awkward Alix looked,

"Hey," she said, making Alix look up, "Sorry if it was too forward to ask you if you wanted to work out with me. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Alix swallowed her nerves, "Nah I don't mind. I'm Alix by the way."

"Marinette," the girl nodded, and they continued.

They flowed in and out of conversation easily, until it hit 5, when the session ended.

"Well, as nice as it's been, I think that's our cue to leave," Alix said, putting the weights back.

"Yeah, good workout," the girl smiled, as Nick walked behind Alix and poked her.

Alix flipped him off and realised then Marinette was watching her.

She laughed, to Alix's relief, "You're funny. Wanna take my digits and we could do this again?"

"Wait really?" Alix squirmed, "I mean-- ' course."

When Marinette had waved Alix goodbye, Alix stood and waited for Nick outside.

He came up behind her, "Sooo, how did it go?"

"You're such a dick," she mock scowled, as they walked to the bus.

"You still got her number though," Nick scoffed.

"No thanks to you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and in my head canon, nick is alix's brother because yeahh we love some sibling stuff
> 
>  
> 
> cyaa


	14. lila/marinette - chance pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette took a chance on Lila, but did it pay off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this to Bobby Jean by Bruce Springsteen so i recommend listening to it while u read because it has all the feels (and heavily inspired the prompt for this story.)

"Marinette, baby please!" Lila called, as Marinette passed her, tears streaming down her cheek.

Mari stopped and propped her sunglasses on top of her head, "No Lila- I can't. We're over."

Lila fidgeted, before running after her.

She ran in front of her and blocked the door, a desperate look on her face,

"Please M don't leave me. Where will you go?" Lila pleaded and Marinette swallowed,

"Luka and Adrien said they could put me up for as long as I needed," she mumbled, "I'm sorry Lila but I can't even look at you."

She tried to move past her, but Lila took her wrists and looked into her eyes, 

"Mari, we've been over this. Please. It was a mistake," she said breathlessly, but Marinette shook her head sadly,

"You don't do something like that with someone without even an ounce of feeling for them. I'm sorry Lila," she whispered.

She squeezed Lila's hand, before wrenching away and leaving the apartment.

Lila broke down crying.

Why did she risk it?

 

Not even two days later, Lila was round at Adrien and Luka's, asking where Marinette was.

Luka peaked out from behind Adrien and the two shared an uneasy glance.

Lila shook her head, "Well? Where is she?"

"Look, Lila..." Adrien started, but Lila already caught on.

 

Marinette sat herself at the window seat of the train, departing from Paris, going to the airport.

It had taken her so much to leave.

She stayed at Luka and Adrien's for a few nights, but the emotions were too much.

Lila had betrayed their whole relationship- it was based on lies.

And whether she had fallen for Lila or not made no difference...

She swallowed, and heard yelling from the platform.

She looked out to see Lila running frantically towards her carriage and her eyes widened.

Behind Lila, Luka was chasing with Adrien just a little behind him.

Marinette's heart stopped, but then she heard the final call.

She caught Luka's gaze first, who looked apologetic that Lila had come out.

And then she caught Lila's.

Lila had never looked more distraught.

But Marinette had never been more distraught.

She swallowed as her train began to start.

She watched as Luka grabbed Lila from behind and Lila let out a breathless cry.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her from running towards the train.

Lila just heaved and began to cry.

Behind her, Adrien caught up and stooped next to Luka.

They glanced at each other, before Adrien waved her off and Luka blew her a sad kiss.

Marinette gave them a small smile, before facing forward as her train sped away.

She took a shaky breath.

This was her second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is hella angsty, so expect a part 2 to clarify events in this chapter and to include more fluff uno, not just pining and angst. i dont plan on making many 2 part chapters, but idk i dont ship lila and marinette enough to give them a whole new story.
> 
>  
> 
> baiiiii


	15. lila/marinette - chance pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the back story to why Lila and Marinette broke up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not many of these r gunna be angsty so let me have this lol. also, i dont hate lila, im just finding it hard to write romantic fic for her haha

Lila came in that night feeling... feeling angry.

But she tried her hardest to play it off like nothing happened.

Act casual.

"Soo," she said, as Marinette came in and kicked off her shoes, "How was your day?" trying to sound as promiscuous as possible.

Marinette gawped at her, "You wanna hear about my day? That's a first."

She chucked and Lila rolled her eyes, trying to be good-natured, yet her anger seethed through.

"Seen anything on the news?" she asked, tone icy.

Marinette cocked her head and walked to sit next to Lila on the sofa, "What do you mean? You okay?"

"The tabloids, Marinette. They're saying.."

"What? What are they saying?" Marinette asked, grabbing her girlfriend's arm, "Come on, what's up with you?"

"What's up with me is that the news says that you're Ladybug!" Lila snapped.

Marinette blushed and blinked, "H-how can they be sure?"

But Lila just looked down and frowned, "They didn't need to be. I already worked it out for myself."

Marinette paused, "So, why would it be a problem if I was Ladybug?"

Lila looked across at Marinette.

There were so many things she wanted to say, that she knew she shouldn't say.

So she didn't.

"Because... I- was scared, that you'd break up with me. Why would Ladybug want to be with a civilian like me?" she lied, forming a frown and looking away.

Marinette crawled over and held Lila's cheeks.

Lila squirmed, trying to hold her guard.

"I would never stop liking you, even if I am ladybug," Marinette whispered, "This changes nothing."

It changes everything... Lila thought.

But she just smiled, "You really think so?"

"Of course," Marinette said, pressing a kiss to Lila's lips.

They smiled at each other, and Marinette stood up.

"I have a bit of work to do, but do you want me to make us dinner after?" she asked.

Lila pursed her lips in thought then shook her head.

She stood up and held Marinette's arms, "No. You get to working babe. I promised I'd meet someone."

"Okay," Mari smiled, "See you when you come back?"

"Yeah.." Lila drawled as she watched Marinette walk away.

Lila rubbed her face in her hands and sighed.

Lying had always been one of her best assets.

She reached for her jacket and purse, pulling out her phone to text.

'hey. can u meet, i need to talk to someone.'

 

.....

 

Bitch: 'Ugh fine, but make it quick. I'll be at the bar on the corner.'

.....

Bitch: 'And bring money, I lent Sabrina my credit card.'

Lila rolled her eyes.

She threw on her shoes and left without another word.

 

"So what do you want?"

Lila looked up from her phone and caught the blue eyes staring at her.

"You don't have access to the news?" Lila said drily and Chloe chuckled,

"That's the sort of thing I would say, and yes I heard. I don't see how it affects you though. Orr why you need to speak to me about it," Chloe huffed.

"Well then I'll tell you why," Lila flashed a fake smile and Chloe laughed,

"Get us two tonics and maybe I'll let you."

 

A few drinks in and they'd started swaying.

"She fully-- dismissed me. She was out there handing out miraculous' and admonished me in-in front of Adrien. In front of everyone," Lila grumbled.

Chloe frowned, sipping her tonic, "Yeah-- but you and Marinette had your differences b-before."

Lila sighed, "The difference was that me and Marinette had always been like that. Ladybug--oo Marinette that is just.. Just didn't let me achieve my dreams. I tried completely changing s-so I could get a miraculous. She knows how badly I wanted it and she just shut me down."

Chloe frowned, "So that's why you're upset? Ladybug wouldn't give you a miraculous?"

Lila shrugged, "Well y-yeah I tried so hard and she j-just didn't get it."

Chloe leaned in slightly, "You know, you can't always get what you want."

"Coming from you," Lila snickered, leaning in too.

"Maybe you were doing it all wrong. Cos I always get what I want.." Chloe smirked, leaning even closer, inching the distance between them.

"Mm.." Lila giggled, "I mean, what does Marinette know. S-she made me a laughing stock.."

"I wouldn't make you a laughing stock.." Chloe purred and Lila chuckled, "You already are one.."

Lila's eyes lowered, "Maybe I can wipe that smile off your face.."

"Maybe you can.."

 

The next day Lila's head is pounding when she wakes up.

She sits up and groans, reaching for her phone.

(12) Missed calls from Marinette.

She groans again and throws her head down, to realise she's laying next to Chloe.

"Shittt.." she mumbles, slowly peeling back the covers and stepping off.

She doesn't remember much, but judging by her splitting hangover and her lack of clothes, something happened.

She pulled on yesterday's clothes, scribbled Chloe a note on the pillow and dashed towards the door of the suite.

Just as she gets to the door, she realises she's left her phone.

She rushes back down the hall, when she's met by Chloe - dressed in a silk robe, leaning arms folding against the door frame,

"You're good at getaways. Almost perfect. Even left a note," Chloe said, lips curling slightly.

She handed Lila her phone and Lila sighed,

"I fucked up."

"Yeah..." Chloe said, looking down at her nails, "Your reasoning for being pissed off at Marinette did seem kind of irrational now that I think about it."

Lila rubbed her face,

"and I'm definitely not a switch," Chloe added, before heading down the hall to her bathroom.

 

 

'Hey babe.'

'Oh hey! Where were you, I was trying to get hold of you'

'Erm just out, you know, I'm coming home.'

'Oh good. I spoke to Luka, he said he saw you leaving with Chloe, so I'm glad you were safe. Love you, see you when you get back.'

Lila almost burst.

 

The days of guilt went, and Marinette remained oblivious.

Until she told her.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're mad at me because I didn't give you a miraculous?" Marinette cried, voice uneven. 

"It's not like that," Lila said, "I just felt pushed out by you that's all."

"You didn't even like me in civilian form at the time! Why would I trust you?"

Lila sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Do you know how worried I was yesterday when you didn't come home?" Marinette said, her voice softer.

"I know, I'm sorry," Lila said.

"And over that? Come on Lila, really," Marinette said, "But at least you told me."

She looked over at Lila, but Lila was looking down.

Her fists were balled up.

Marinette swallowed, "There's more isn't there. I mean-- you wouldn't just call me over to tell me you were mad about wanting a necklace.."

Lila shook her head.

And she explained everything.

About Chloe.

About the night.

And how she'd ruined her chance.

 

 

"Marinette, baby please!" Lila called, as Marinette passed her, tears streaming down her cheek.

Mari stopped and propped her sunglasses on top of her head, "No Lila- I can't. We're over."

Lila fidgeted, before running after her.

She ran in front of her and blocked the door, a desperate look on her face,

"Please M don't leave me. Where will you go?" Lila pleaded and Marinette swallowed,

"Luka and Adrien said they could put me up for as long as I needed," she mumbled, "I'm sorry Lila but I can't even look at you."

She tried to move past her, but Lila took her wrists and looked into her eyes,

"So you're just gonna leave, just like that!"

"My trust has always been tested by our past together and right now, this just reaffirms all of my doubts," Marinette swallowed.

Lila frowned harder, "Those were all just teenage tropes."

"Is sleeping with Chloe just a teenage trope?" Marinette spluttered, and Lila sighed,

"Mari, we've been over this. Please. It was a mistake," she said breathlessly, but Marinette shook her head sadly,

"You don't do something like that with someone without even an ounce of feeling for them. I'm sorry Lila," she whispered.

She squeezed Lila's hand, before wrenching away and leaving the apartment.

Lila broke down crying.

Why did she risk it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and if ur getting deja vu, its because i added the start of the first chapter for context.
> 
>  
> 
> this is the end of the mini story of lila x marinette angst. if u like angst let me know because im always open to prompts for my writing.
> 
> cyaa


	16. adrien/marinette - online dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.
> 
> Oh, and Adrien's a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marinette's online datin woo

Marinette wasn't into online dating much.

Her best friend Alya always chided her for being impossible in the love department.

But then this online dating site, made just for Parisians came up, and Alya made sure to sign Marinette up instantly.

"Alya, whyyy?" Marinette groaned, staring at her profile in dismay.

Her profile details were entirely emphasised, and her profile photo an unfortunate photo of her in a bikini at the beach, looking not indecent yet too exposed for Marinette's liking.

"Girl puh-lease, you're 22! It's time for some action," Alya grinned, "Plus I swiped right on like 15 guys so you'll do great-K BYEE!" Alya said quickly, before laughing and leaving quickly.

"W-WAit! What!?" Marinette called before groaning.

She now had a lot of explaining to do..

\-----------------------

AAgreste: Uh... Hey?

Marinette rolled over and picked up the phone.

Oh God.

She hated Alya.

SugarBunsDupainCheng: hi

Okay, judging by his profile he seemed quite new to the site.

AAgreste: You swiped right on me, and I guess I did too so yeah. Thought I'd say hello.

He seems nice.

SugarBunsDupainCheng: well hi, it's nice to meet you then.

...

SugarBunsDupainCheng: so how does a nice uh seeming guy like you end up on here?

AAgreste: I'd ask you the same.  
And what's with the username? ;)

SugarBunsDupainCheng: wdym...  
OH COME ON R U KIDDING ME?!

AAgreste: By the sounds of it, you weren't aware haha. I'm sure you can change it if you're uncomfortable.

...

AAgreste: Unless by chance, you want me to call you that.

SugarBunsDupainCheng: please dear god no.

AAgreste: Okay lol. 

SugarBunsDupainCheng: yeah... i'm just gonna change my name and kill my bestf. brb 

AAgreste: Ah okay. And how come?

MariDC: ah that's better.  
and oh cos she made this for me. i hate her guts rn

AAgreste: Well I think it's cute.

Dammit she was blushing.

Maybe she should be thanking Alya's ass for not forcing her into speed dating, or this guy would've seen her the colour of a tomato.

MariDC: aw well thankyou. soo... what do you like to do?

AAgreste: I hate to drop the 'm' bomb, but well I'm a model and yeah that's a big part of my life.

MariDC: aw no way! for anyone i'd know?

...

MariDC: HOLD THE PHONE. you don't happen to be adrien agreste?

Shit, now her heart was racing.

AAgreste: In the flesh. Or screen erm, but yeah lmao.  
Why, are you a fan? ;)

MariDC: you could say that :) it must be so great doing it!

AAgreste: Yeah sometimes.

MariDC: i'd love to see it!

AAgreste: Only if you let me take you for lunch.

Marinette squeaked and dropped her phone on the bed.

Shaking, she picked it back up.

MariDC: wow, smooth. we've only been talking for 12 minutes.

AAgreste: Oh really, it felt like an eternity.

MariDC: and you don't know my name.

AAgreste: Then we can get that lunch; I'd love to find out.

MariDC: hm.. normally i'd say no to a random internet creep but hey, i must be in a good mood.  
go on then.

AAgreste: Me? Internet creep? You wound me sugar buns.

MariDC: HEY! what did i say about that?

AAgreste: 1pm on Saturday at Le Grand Paris, I'll be at table 27. 

...

AAgreste: Can't wait to see you ;)

MariDC: i didn't say yes?

AAgreste: But you didn't say no :) 

MariDC: fine. i'll come.

AAgreste: Good. I can't wait to see you, your beauty, and if you live up to your old username ;) x

MariDC: omg.. did i just sign up for a date with paris' richest yet biggest dork?

AAgreste: I'll let you find out :))  
Bye

MariDC: ok..byee xx

Marinette squealed.

What in the hell did she just do?


	17. luka/marinette - total drama crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Duncan x Courtney, here is a Total Drama inspired chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even if u never watched td or the various spin offs, i hope the chapter still makes sense! ( quick summary; a 'reality' show where teens compete in teams on a summer camp style setting.) i recommend yall watch it if u havent yet!

Marinette sighed,

"Come on team," she said, "We can pull ourselves together. Now follow me, I think I know where we're going."

The others shrugged and followed her, but Luka had other ideas.

He just yawned, and sat himself on a tree log, hand behind his head.

Marinette huffed, and walked over to the smirking teen,

"I'll deal with him. You guys keep going straight to the clearing. I'm sure that's where the others will go to," she said.

Go-getter Alya nodded attentively, and pushed her boyfriend and other teammates towards the clearring.

Marinette sighed and walked over to Luka,

"The minute that you feel like helping, how about you let me know- I'm sure we'd all appreciate it," she said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Luka shrugged, "You seemed to have it under control. Granted, all of them are brain dead accept for that Alya, and maybe Nino."

Marinette scoffed, "Well at least they're trying."

Luka smirked, "And what if I'm trying too?"

Marinette laughed in disbelief, "At what? Trying to make us lose?" she looked away ,"Well you're certainly doing well at that."

Luka kept smiling, "I'm trying to get this pretty girl to notice me but she's wayyy too uptight. Always focussed on the competition. Talk about bummer."

Marinette rolled her eyes, not catching on," How did I guess that your distraction would be something so mindless and stupid. You're so self centered if you think you can give up the competition for a..." she trailed off.

She turned to look at him, "Me?" she said slowly, in astonishment.

Luka shrugged, before meeting her stare with a wink.

"I am not uptight!" she exclaimed, arms folded.

"So you're agreeing that it's you. The pretty girl who I've been wanting this entire time," he said in a low voice, standing up to stand before her.

Marinette swallowed, "I thought you couldn't stand me, let alone like me."

"I act up because that's just who I am," Luka drawled, "But I only act up like this when I'm with you."

"What?" Marinette half laughed, "You're slightly more tolerable when I'm with you? Because it definitely doesn't feel like that." she frowned, hugging herself and looking away.

Luka smiled, "Don't doubt it, babe. And I know for a fact you've gone at least a bit soft on me."

Marinette shrugged, and looked up at him, only to realise the tight gap between them.

"You bring out the worst in me," Marinette sighed.

Luka shrugged, "Society's worst perhaps, but it's your best."

Marinette blushed and looked down, but he took her chin in his hand.

"Do I intimidate you Angel?" he asked, smirking, but Marinette just swallowed,

"Not in the slightest, Punk, but it doesn't mean that I can't find you intolerable."

Luka chuckled and wiggled his brows suggestively, and Marinette rolled her eyes,

"Where is your off button and how do I find it?" she dead panned, and Luka just chuckled,

"It's hard to reach so good luck finding it. I have no filter."

"Oh yeah?" Marinette was the one to smirk.

Luka looked both amused and confused.

But not for long..

Marinette pulled his turquoise head down into a passionate kiss.

Then Luka got into it, as they continued to shamelessly make out while the other team ran past.

Marinette drew back slowly, smirking,

"Guess I found that switch," she smirked.

"I guess you did," he said breathlessly, wiping her lip gloss from her lips.

"HEY!" they heard Alya call, "WE FOUND THE NEXT CLUE, SO YET YOUR TOUCHY FEELY BUTTS OVER HERE!"

Marinete giggled, "So are we on?"

Luka blinked, before grinning,

"So on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahh so the characterisation is quite mixed but i hope u liked it! srry for slow updates- i had work experience and stuff so ya. cya!!


	18. kim/marinette - cocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Kim isn't as confident with dating as he lets on..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo some more marikim for ya!

"If you wanted to kiss me Marinette, you could just ask."

Marinette deadpanned and Kim smirked.

His cockiness was so irritating, and if he wasn't the guy of her dreams, she would have certainly ditched him by this point.

Marinette pressed her lips together to stifle her laughter.

She could take him down a peg.

"So maybe I do," she shrugged, trying to sound casual.

Kim stopped smiling and stood up straight, "Wait, really?"

Marinette smirked, looking up at him.

"Uhm, well yeah! Of course you do, I mean- I'm the best kisser this side of Paris."

Marinette nodded slowly, looking to need convincing, but Kim stayed nervous.

"Well, if you're willing to test that theory.." she murmured, looking up at him.

Kim went red and Marinette smiled.

Too cute.

"Unless you don't want to.." Marinette said softly looking down, before re-meeting his gaze once again.

Kim swallowed, "UuH no! I mean yeah... It would be your loss you know.. If we didn't," Kim shrugged, fidgeting.

Marinette smiled, and grabbed his collar.

This kiss was sweet, yet hesitant.

She opened her eyes and saw Kim's eyes flutter closed.

They carried on, until Marinette pulled away.

Kim blinked and pulled back blushing, and Marinette giggled.

"Wow," he said, "So that was.."

"Your first kiss?" Marinette grinned and Kim's jaw dropped,

"N-no! Why would she even think that?!" Kim scoffed, avoiding her gaze, but Marinette couldn't be fooled.

"You don't have to be shy you know?" she smiled, "And even if it was your first, doesn't mean you're not the best kisser this side of Paris."

Kim looked up," Really?"

"Yeah," Marinette cocked her head and took his hand, "Come on."

As they walked, Kim slung his arm around her shoulders, "So, how does it feel to be dating the best kisser in Paris?"

Marinette giggled, "Better than you might think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is hella overused but tbh i can't really think of many marikim prompts.
> 
> anyways, cya soon <3


	19. alix/marinette - rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug struggles to hand over another miraculous. It turns out that choosing someone isn't as hard as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw it's just a guess that alix gets to use the rabbit miraculous so dont hold me to it lol!

Ladybug grunted, panting as she ran down the street.

This new akuma was too much like hard work.

It was bad enough that akumas could be unruly, have super strength or shape shifting powers- but speed?

How were she and Chat Noir supposed to keep up?

So Master Fu had given her another miraculous, and while she considered giving it to Kim, she knew he had been attached to Orriko, and might not feel right using another kwami.

She sprinted into the school building as she received a call,

"What's up Cat?" she said, holding her yo-yo to her ear.

"I trust what-ah you're doing is-ah helpful but maybe try and ah-get over here fast?" he panted, "Rapido is giving that Alix Kubdel a run for her money for title of-ah- fastest sprinter," he laughed breathlessly.

Ladybug stopped, looking toward the locker rooms, "Of course! Thanks Cat! I'll be there soon!"

"Uh okay?" he was cut off as she hung up, running towards the door.

She kicked it open- she had to be in there...

She was met by a broom to the face as she entered.

"Stay back pal! I'm warning you!" the broom wielder threatened, and Ladybug smiled.

Alix lowered her weapon in surprise, "Ladybug? What are you doing here?"

"Not trying to be beaten in by a broom, that's for sure," she laughed, and Alix blushed,

"Oh sorry about that," she chuckled uneasily, going to place the broom down.

But Ladybug stopped her, grabbing her hands to stop her.

Alix blushed.

"I like that fighting spirit, which comes in handy. I need you," Ladybug said, reaching behind her to procure the box.

"Whaddya mean.." Alix cocked her head, before gasping.

"T-that's the same box Chloe had when she became Queen Bee.." she murmured.

"Alix Kubdel, this is the miraculous of the rabbit," Ladybug said and Alix frowned.

"This isn't because I have pink hair and I haven't reached average height yet, is it?" she drawled sceptically and Ladybug laughed.

"No. It grants you super speed, not that you'd need it," she said.

Alix straightened up at this.

"Chat Noir or I would use it, but we need our powers for this, and I thought that you'd like it. So, what do you say?"

Alix nodded.

Marinette made it back to her afternoon classes without a hitch, but Alix was a few minutes late which admittedly she felt bad about.

But seeing Alix glow with pride made it all worth it.

After class, they headed out to the courtyard, where Alya was spreading the shocking footage of the new hero.

Alix stood on the outskirts of the crowd, trying to keep her grin toned down.

Marinette smiled and sauntered over to her,

"So what do you think of the new hero?" she said, making Alix jump.

The pink haired shrugged, "I don't know, not terrible for a newbie. What did you think?"

Marinette smiled, "I thought she was amazing. Just so courageous and quick witted. Cute too," she hummed happily.

Alix's eyes widened and Marinette faced her comically, "What's wrong? You disagree?"

"We-ell, I just didn't realise you'd taken a liking to m-HEr. I mean she's new," Alix grinned sheepishly but Marinette shrugged coyly,

"Well I hope I see her soon. See you Alix," she smiled, before walking off to see what Luka was talking about.

 

Alix had never blushed so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and orriko is the rooster miraculous (again a guess that kim would use it) cya!


	20. felix/marinette - meeting your match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix tries and fails to talk up the only person more quick witted than himself- Marinette Dupain Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. AHHHHH I WATCHED SILENCER AND WAS OVERJOYED I LOVE LUKA WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL.
> 
> 2\. i started writing a new fic then accidentally deleted the whole first chapter, so i'll keep quiet on it until i'm ready to put aside my anger and try writing again <33
> 
> now for some fenette? felinette? idk

Marinette didn't normally drink, but on a Friday after work she just needed to let of a bit of steam.

Her best friend always chided her for not going clubbing with her, but sitting at the bar and nursing her drink at her own leisure was so much more appealing to her.

Felix never came to these sorts of places.

Packed spaces, filled with young people out for a laugh.

He normally just went home, poured himself a stiff drink and worked.

He walked over to the wooden counter, calling the bar tender and ordered something strong.

A few girls with screeching voices turned him off his drink, and he sighed bitterly.

He scanned the surface, seeing an opening near the corner.

He strolled over, planting himself at the quiet corner and taking a short sip.

The woman next to him sloshed her drink in her glass, before downing the lot.

Felix let out a low whistle and looked away with a tired expression.

"Don't get any ideas," the woman frowned, pushing her glass towards the end of the bar.

Felix just half laughed, "I wasn't. But, now that you mention it."

The woman scoffed, and turned to face him.

She had a warm face, framed with dark hair.

But what drew Felix to her most was a eyes.

Sharp and blue like the sky.

"I hate to be the one to say it," he said," But what brings a woman like yourself to a place like this?"

Marinette laughed, "I was waiting for the cliché."

Felix downed a sip, "All I meant is that the usuals in here don't seem to meet with your level of intellect and wit."

Marinette laughed, "For a minute there I thought you meant it."

Felix shrugged and brought his hlass to his lip, "Maybe I did."

Marinette shrugged her eyebrows.

"Felix," he extended a hand.

Marinette frowned, then smiled in amusement, "Marinette."


	21. nino/marinette - laziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is not a morning person. Nino is not, yet slightly more of, a morning person. Fluff ensues.

"Neeettteee?" a warm voiced coaxed, but Marinette just threw her head under her pillow.

"Nghh," she groaned and her boyfriend chuckled.

"Come on Nette," he said, "Don't make me drag you."

Marinette's head emerged quickly from under the pillow to protest, "Yeah but that was so much fun!"

Nino chuckled, "And there she is."

Marinette froze, trying to get back under the covers, but Nino stopped her by pinning her arms above her head.

"Hey!" she giggled under his restraint.

"Don't hey me, we've got to leave for work in an hour," he sighed, kissing her cheek.

"You are no fun in the morning," she shook her head, standing up to walk to the bathroom.

After a while, she turned around from brushing her teeth and frowned at him,"What are you doing."

Nino smirked, "Just enjoying the view."

Marinette huffed, pulling on pyjama shorts over her underwear, "Happy?"

"Aw man way to let a man down," Nino huffed playfully, walking up behind her and hugging her.

"Darn right... Waking me up," she grumbled cutely and Nino chuckled.

He walked out of the bathroom to the closet, to here her shout,

"...Thanks I guess."

He chuckled, "You're welcome."


	22. chat noir/marinette - what are you staring at?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat comes over to help Marinette before her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is slightly sad and angsty, but i hope it still satisfies marichat shippers even in the slightest.

"Can I look yet?" Chat whined, "I respect you're privacy and all but I can't reach the croissants if I'm blind."

Marinette giggled, pulling up her dress, "Just give me a second."

"Alright," Chat sighed, still smiling as he pawed around the table for the plate of croissants.

"Yes!" he said, finally finding one and taking a bite, "S-ho remember, Mari. The key man'-sh heart is food," he said, through mouthfuls of croissant.

"I'll keep that in mind," she chuckled, "Okay, remove the blindfold."

Chat eagerly removed the blind fold and gaped at the site of her.

She was dressed in deep green, a dress quite tight that stopped above her knee.

With a plunging neckline and some black pumps, her hair was curled slightly- and she looked amazing.

Chat set the croissant down, not once looking away from her.

He swallowed, walking towards her and Marinette giggled,

"What? What are you looking at?"

He pulled her into a hug, and she reciprocated,

"Should I be worried? I don't want my date to get eye locked too," she giggled.

"I'd be shocked if he didn't," Chat murmured, squeezing her.

"Chaaaat," she said, her chides smothered with laughter, "Come on, he's going to be here soon."

Chat pulled back slightly, "Do I have to let you go?"

She looked at him, and he pulled back sheepishly.

"I'm so excited," she squealed, "We're going to karaoke night, it is gonna be awesomeee!"

Chat smiled at her cuteness, before shaking his head,

"I wish I was going with you," he mumbled quietly and Marinette sighed,

"Chat we went there, remember? It didn't work out. And besides, I need you as my best friend."

She offered his her hand and he conceded with reluctance.

"No one will replace you okay?" she said softly,

"I know. Have fun," he said.

Marinette smiled back, "Oh! He's here. I love you Chat. Be safe getting home!"

She rushed out, blowing him a kiss as she went.

Chat smiled sadly, because Marinette needing him as a best friend was better than her not needing him at all.


	23. kagami/marinette - thoughtful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marinette's birthday, and Kagami couldn't let her think that she'd forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uGh sorry for the late post, i've been super busy lately with exams and stuff, but bad influence's new chapter will be up in the coming week.

"Kagami!" Marinette blinked, staring at the bag incredulously.

"What?" Kagami asked casually, "Can't I buy something nice for my girl friend's 23rd birthday?"

"Girl friend, huh?" Marinette smirked, "And I though we were keeping this casual."

"Who said that?" Kagami returned, moving the bag forward so that Marinette could take it.

"Well, I definitely can't accept this," Marinette said affirmatively, hand squeezing the Gabriel bag.

"Looks like you just did," Kagami smiled at Marinette's hands.

The girl blushed, and walked towards the closet, "Well, I mean if you insist.."

She hooked the hanger onto the door handle, and unzipped the bag.

Kagami grinned thoughtfully, calculating Marinette's reaction.

She might even get a kiss.

Marinette's jaw snapped open, as she pulled the zip down to reveal a deep, midnight blue body con dress, adorned with a layer of pastel pink lace.

It made flowery shapes all over the bodice, and Kagami walked over to Marinette,

"Is everything okay? I can take it back if it's not what you wanted," Kagami pretended, and was delighted at Marinette's reaction.

"Are you kidding me!? It's perfect! It's beautiful!" she beamed, pulling the other girl into a hug.

Kagami blushed in her arms and accepted the hug.

"So when am I going to see you wear it?" Kagami said, almost coyly by accident and Marinette smirked,

"Why Miss Tsurugi, I was wondering when you'd be the one to seduce me."

Kagami laughed her off, "I meant over dinner, or something.."

The girl blushed and tried to keep her cool, but Marinette just laughed,

"Oh Kagami, you are too thoughtful."


	24. nathaniel/marinette - paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is an art major. Nathaniel is too. They both love art, but Nathaniel prefers watching his girlfriend more.

"Ugh, I hate that we have to do paints in fine art," Marinette groaned, squeezing blue paint onto her palette and swirling it with her white.

"I don't know," Nathaniel shrugged, smiling, "It's not all that bad."

"And-- final touches.." Marinette stuck her tongue out in concentration, making Nathaniel smile, "And it's done! What do you think?"

Nathaniel walked around the canvas to see Marinette's work, but what struck him first was the streak of paint on her cheek.

The man chuckled, and Marinette looked at him, "What?"

He stepped closer, cupping her jaw and brushing his thumb over the wet paint on her face.

She blushed deeply, her breathing spiking as his fingers wiped paint off of her.

"There," he smiled.

He glanced at her painting, studying the image as a whole, " 'S good. Maybe add a little more highlights in the green areas."

He walked back over to his canvas, and Marinette unfroze, touching her jaw where Nathaniel's hand had been.

"W-w-what.. What were you doing?" she said, walking over to him, but the man just shrugged,

"You get paint on your cheek when you concentrate. I was getting it off."

"You've never done it before," Marinette questioned, but Nathaniel just smiled,

"It's 'cus you look cute in my paint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muwahaha some short fluff//


	25. chloe/marinete - staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe keeps looking at Marinette, but can't figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, a confident marinette fic because y not!

Chloe walked into the cafeteria as she had the last 7 years of school.

She was 18, and yet her presence and etherial attitude had never diminished.

Her lacky, Sabrina, still nipped at her heels.

For a lack of better words, she was still the Regina George of Paris, if not a little more humane than she was when she bullied her peers.

She sat down at the table she liked, watching the others on it clear off because they knew she liked to eat alone.

She clicked her fingers, and Sabrina brought over the sushi that Chloe's private chef had spent all morning preparing.

She opened her drink and took a long sip, eye scanning the room.

She counted the tables; the jocks, the nerds, the art kids.

The wannabes, the try-hards, the lame.

She'd seen them all before.

Her eyes wondered to the last table, by the door as she snapped her chopsticks apart.

A few people, nothing special; three guys, two girls.

A girl, in particular, that Chloe paused at.

She swallowed her iced tea, and beckoned Sabrina to sit by her.

"What's wrong Chloe?" the girl asked, "You usually never ask me to sit with you."

Chloe's eyes narrowed at the girl, pursing her lips in thought.

She'd never seen the girl before, and she wasn't the normal sort.

Prettier than her rowdy classmates like Alix Kubdel, yet seemingly nicer than bitches like Lila Rossi.

Chloe looked at Sabrina, "I can't stop looking at that girl and it's bothering me. Is she new?"

"Yes Chlo," Sabrina piped up, "She joined last week while you were in Milan. Would you like me to tell her to move if she's bothering you?"

Chloe frowned, "No Sabrina. I'll be just fine. You can go."

Sabrina nodded and left quickly, leaving Chloe to stare at the girl across the room.

She had striking features; dark midnight blue hair and bright blue eyes.

Her smile was sweet and her laugh wasn't as annoying as the others', Chloe thought.

No.

Chloe cussed herself internally.

Did she like her?

 

"Hey Mari, the queen bee keeps looking at you. Maybe you should go talk to her," Marinette's friend nudged her and she shrugged,

"Chloe? What would she want from me..."

Marinette smiled~ she knew exactly what was going on.

Her friend nudged her again, "She's still looking, maybe you should talk to her."

"Nah," Marinette smiled, "It's all good."

Her friend shrugged, returning to the converstaion, but Marinette just looked over at Chloe.

 

Their blue gazes met across the room, eyes locking with awkward tension.

Chloe swallowed and blushed lightly.

Marinette just winked, and turned back to her friends.

Chloe-- had her work cut out for her.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's my updates for the week, let me know your thoughts :3


End file.
